Warmth Within the Frost
by ARandomAuthor14
Summary: When Jack is visited by a man claiming to be the Headmaster at Hogwarts, he is sent to the school to protect the students as a third year. The spirit of winter is thrown into a bundle of school life and his duties. Facing his fears, making new friends, but will winter and fun ever come again when the Golden Trio and him face the Dark Lord? (Set in third year)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy, this will be partaking in 3rd year.**_

* * *

 _ **~ Chapter 1 ~**_

 ** _~ o A Little Visit o ~_**

* * *

Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, walked down the halls of North's workplace. The place as cheerful as usual, albeit the mood of the winter spirit. Whom, in fact, walked with a trail of frost. Spreading as his anger welled up, and unfortunate yetis slipping in its demise. The albino muttered curses, only increasing as he neared the source of his fit.

Once he reached the double doors of North's office, they slammed open with a slight blizzard of a wind. And revealed at the door, was Jack Frost. A scowl on his face, blue eyes as cold as ice.

"Ah, Jack you're late! Welcome ho-"

"Blah, blah, blah- what is so important you had to cut my time with Jamie and the others short?!" He interrupted North with a voice restraining itself from being somewhat a screech.

The other only laughed heartily.

"Oi Frostbite, calm your blizzard and sit down." Bunnymund snapped, they were wasting time.

Toothiana flew to his side, hand on his shoulder as she guided him to a seat next to her. Jack calming down in the process. After all, Tooth had been like a mother-figure to him, especially when she went all fussy and worried.

"Now, now Jack. We have a guest, you can see Jamie and the others soon - I'm sure they don't mind."

Jack only grumbled, but nodded and sat down.

After a short smile from Tooth, North cleared his throat. Gesturing to a man with a _long_ white beard - whom Jack had not noticed in his previous fit of anger.

"Good day, it has been awhile," he smiled serenely at all, but his eyes twinkling as he moved his gaze to the albino, "hasn't it, Nicholas, Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sandy?"

They all smiled back at him - excluding the not mentioned.

"And a good day to you, Mr. Frost." He said.

"Who're you?" Jack blatantly said.

Tooth frowned deeply, "don't be rude, Jack."

The latter only shrugged, hands in pocket, an arm looped around his signature staff. He didn't show it, but he was mildly interested in this new figure and how he was acquainted with the Guardians.

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry."

But, he was met with a crack of laughter.

There was silence...

"Wait. You're not kidding...?"

They shook their heads.

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief. Mouth slightly opened in a gape.

"No way..."

"Yes way, now shut it, Frostbite!" Bunnymund yelled - though slightly amused at the expression Jack was sporting. But before the winter spirit could make a snarky response, Tooth gave him a look. And he just scowled before casting his blue eyes to the guest.

"Do continue, my friend!" Nicholas encouraged.

Dumbledore nodded, before his tone and face turned serious.

"I must inform you that the Dark Lord is back," a gasp erupted from Tooth, "and my students are in _grave_ danger."

North seemed to contemplate, knowing what the man was requesting. Sighing, he looked over at Frost before looking back at the other.

"Rubeus Hagrid should be able to show the boy around. I am most certain that you are busy...and haven't been _there_ for a while." A slight smile appearing on the wizard's face as he said the last part.

A small chuckle from North and then it had been settled.

Jack. Jack _Frost,_ was to attend Hogwarts disguised as a third year.

 _ **Author's Note: Short. But I'll be uploading a waaaay longer chapter next time.  
(I've already finished chapter 2 and there are 1925 words. Just saying.)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, and I'm out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: I actually wrote this as soon as I finished writing chapter one. I just couldn't help myself. ~**_

* * *

 _ **~ O Chapter 2 O ~**_

 _ **~ O Hogwarts Express O ~**_

 _~ In which Jack Frost encounters the Golden Trio,_  
 _runs into top class bullies,_ _and into a dementor,_  
 _then figuring that this wasn't so bad ~_

* * *

It was a week before the start of term when Jack found himself turned into a size - or rather _age_ \- fit to take part as a third year. And it was the week in which he'd been dotted on (of course by North and Tooth), and had been visited by a half-giant by the name of Hagrid.

Though his stature had been quite... _intimidating_ , Jack had found to see that he had a big heart and a sense of humour. And during his way to 'Diagon Alley', he'd learnt a little of what his certain target was like. And it started when Hagrid began to muse at the fact that this occasion reminded him of the time when he was touring Harry around.

Oddly enough, the winter spirit was seen. Whether or not the folk had been believers (though he highly doubted that) or not, it had been quite the mix of an experience for him.

He was thrilled at the fact that so many people could see him, but he was also timid and nervous at all the attention.

Soon enough they'd gone through Gringotts and Flourish and Blotts. But as the entered a store by the name of 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions', he'd gulped.

After all, he wasn't too keen on the fact that he'd be wearing... _robes_.

"Ah! Hogwarts, dear?" A lady greeted, a kind smile on her face. Jack slightly nodded, and he was soon held by the hand and whipped away onto a stool. The woman measuring him.

"You're so thin, my dear. You should eat more." She commented.

'I don't need to...' He thinks to himself.

Not long after, he finally got his robes and left. But not before Hagrid told him to say 'thank you' and pay.

"What's next?" He asks as he looks up at the other.

"Well it's time ta get yer wand!" Hagrid replies with much enthusiasm. But the boy frowned.

"I have a staff. I don't need that...bloody stick." He comments. But somehow finding that coming off rather odd, seemingly registering the fact that his staff was a stick too.

But luckily, this was Hagrid and not another version of himself.

* * *

Even with such reluctance, he was ushered into Ollivander's.

"My, my...What a rather odd one."

Jack slightly jumped at the new voice. And coming from a shelf stacked with wands, a short man appeared. His grey eyes radiating profound knowledge and wonder.

"...We're here to find a wand for myself...but do you suppose you could do something to..." He had lifted his staff slightly, signalling the message to the other.

The other smiled. Happy to see the boy was one loyal and had found a connection by himself.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Jack was now sitting inside at the end compartment. Staring out the window, seeing children and their parents conversing; heeding their goodbyes. Even though he had been given goodbyes as well, he couldn't help but find himself rather jealous.

Sighing, he takes out his wand.

During the week after his collection of equipment, he had Dumbledore train him to catch up. Though Jack being a bit ahead as he 'found magic being really fun'.

Keeping it on his lap, he proceeds to sigh. That, and then grinning. Lifting both hands to chest level, blue magic began to glow around his hands. And when he moved his hands in a flowing manner, a trail of disappearing snowflakes and white sparks followed.

Lifting them up, before bringing them back down, he cups his hands together. The glow began to float above his hands, and formed an ice sculpture of a snowflake.

And some time during that, the windows had frosted up.

He was about to make an ice sculpture of a snowman with his wand, but the compartment door slid open, and his magic exploded into snow and snowflakes at his shock.

* * *

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Remus Lupin."

Jack shook his hand, still slightly moody at the earlier incident.

"Jack Frost."

Remus smiled. He was impressed when he found the boy casting magic. But he was surprised to find someone with such odd appearance.

"That was quite some magic you'd casted back there." He commented.

And he watched as the other shrugged, looking out the window again, though not before wiping the frost away.

"It was nothing."

After some small talk, there was a comfortable silence. The boy had his back leaning on the wall with the window, feet on the compartment bench.

He had been casting magic again, though small and making ice sculptures. (With his wand might I add.)

"Could I see one?" There was no response but an ice sculpture was thrown into his hands.

What it was, was a small version of an Easter egg. Though the designs were of winter, and had been intricate in its carvings. Lupin was impressed to say the least.

But what surprised him most, was the fact that this ice, had no intention of melting.

"Will this ice melt?"

"No. It never does unless I want it to."

It had been another while, and Jack excused himself. Remus offering to look after his seat and not let anyone take it.

Though he found himself asleep before Jack could even come back. And little did he know, that three figures had entered the compartment.

* * *

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," Malfoy spoke tauntingly, "did your mother die out of shock?"

"Outta my way."

A new voice from behind Malfoy and his cronies piped up. The tone was laid back, but laced with coldness.

When the three turned back and the other three inside trying to get a better view at the stranger, they were met by a person with pure white hair and electric blue eyes. A boy about their age holding a pile of what seemed like...candy.

"Who do you think you are? Do you even know who I a-"

"I couldn't care less of who you are. And if you're that 'Malfoy' dude or whatever, you can just shut the heck up and stop using your dad as a shield." Jack interrupted, no sympathy, politeness or a hint of fear was visible in his voice.

"I'll tell my fa-"

"Listen daddy's boy," Malfoy flushed slightly red in embarrassment, "there's a professor right there, and if you're planning to draw your wand," Jack glanced down at the boy's wandering hand, "it won't end well. For you and your 'reputation'."

A sneer from the boy and his gorillas, and they finally left. Jack, pleased, walked into his compartment. Having to sit next to Lupin as the Golden trio had been taking the side he'd been on.

"Woah...Man that was _awesome_. Teach me how to talk back to that git like you did-"

Ron was whacked over the head by Hermione.

"Don't be rude, Ronald!" She sighs in exasperation. "Hermione Granger, do excuse Ronald Weasley over here...?"

"Jack Frost! And no problem. I'll teach ya one day." Jack says, though addressing the last part towards the ginger.

Then he looks towards the boy with jet black hair. Although he knew whom he was, he still stuck out his hand and asked,

"Name's Jack Frost, and you're...?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said as he shook hands with the albino.

Jack smiled.

"Candy?"

And a grin spread on both the other two boys' faces.

They all had dug into the candy, instantly becoming friends.

"So, Jack, where ya from?" Ron asked as he gobbled up some chocolate frogs.

"America. Woah! Check it, got an awesome card." Jack showed off a quidditch card to the rest.

"America? Are there any wizards in America?"

"Ron. Wizards travel worldwide." Hermione hissed. But Ron paid no heed, instead rambling on about how lucky Jack was to get that card.

Then Jack looked towards Hermione.

"Lighten up! Here, I'll even give you some presents as a sign of this meeting!"

Though the others held confused expressions, they had suddenly widened their eyes as Jack waved his wand. He made up a spell name as he created ice sculptures. And string tied through it to make a necklace for all three.

A book, a broom and a snitch.

"That's bloody amazing!" The three chorused. Though they could probably replicate this, the original would have been much more intricate and beautiful.

"Wouldn't it melt?" Harry asked.

"No problem, it won't melt 'till I say so." The winter spirit in disguise cheerfully says. And Harry smiled back. He liked Jack, he was a pretty cool guy.

All of a sudden, the train began to slow down. When Ron stood to leave, Hermione stopped him. Saying they weren't there yet. But, the train stopped. Shocking all.

Harry peered out the compartment door, finding everyone else doing the same.

"What's going on?" Ron asks.

Jack felt something that made him shudder. The lamps all turned off in a flash, and they were all plunged into complete darkness.

"What th- fu- Ron!" Jack hissed as he was elbowed in the stomach.

"Ron! That was my foot!" Hermione hissed as well.

Neville and Ginny had made their way to the compartment, but with the cramped space, everyone was hissing in pain.

So much in fact, that Professor Lupin had woken.

"Quiet!" His said in a hoarse voice. And everyone went silent.

"Stay where you are..." He warns them before moving to leave. And he casts small flames on his wand, but before he could leave, the compartment door opened.

A ghostly hooded figure floated in that spot. And it breathed in something... _Something_ more than air.

Soon enough, Harry was woken by Jack who was slapping his face.

"Wake up, Harry!"

"Are you alright?!"

Jack completely zoned out as soon as he sat down. And he closed his eyes, that _thing_ was going to go for him. It 'looked' at him, but Harry had been closer to it, and it targeted him. And he wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

"It was a dementor," Lupin had said.

'A dementor...What was it doing on the train?' Jack mused with a deep frown. He wasn't one to read, but he vaguely remembered some information on it.

Soon enough, they were able to leave the train and were met by a familiar voice.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid bellowed enthusiastically. And the familiar voice brought warmth into the dark, cold surrounding. Not that Jack minded the cold...

"Ah! Little Jack, good luck!" Hagrid said as he spotted the four.

And then carriages poured in.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the sight of odd horses. No one seemed to see them, but he knew they were very much there.

'Must suck not being seen, huh.' He thought, sort of relating to these thestrals - as he somehow remembered.

When they exited, he saw Harry being harassed by Malfoy once again. And instead of butting in, he just glared and formed a patch of ice underneath the blonde. Laughing as he slipped and fell on his behind.

The ice long disappeared.

And then Malfoy began to sneer and taunt Harry, trying to cover up for what just happened.

"Is there a problem?" Professor Lupin stepped in.

And Malfoy was forced to stop and apologise. Wasting no time to run off. Jack was happy to see the others grinning. And the albino thought to himself...

 _'This might not be so bad.'_


End file.
